Injections
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Karakura have to get there inoculations by two members that no one would ever want to get their injections done by. The female 'doctor' is safer to go to than the male 'doctor'. Short Drabble. Hints at IchiRuki and IshiHime


It was an average day in Karakura Town. The brown crispy leaves falling on the ground, getting ready for the autumn season. Hollows appearing trying to eat the wholes. Ichigo and his friends, killing the hollows and protecting the ones with a high spiritual pressure.

Ichigo had not heard from the soul society since the Muramasa incident and that was over two months ago. It really didn 't bother him though as he never liked the soul society anyway. They always see him as the substitute shinigami and nothing else. Even though Ichigo was always there when they couldn 't handle it themselves. This was the way the soul society thanked him, he always thought. He only helps the soul society since half of his friends are shinigami like Rukia, Renji, and Toshiro.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yuzu, his younger sister yelling for him to hurry up or he was going to be late for school. He quickly got up from his bed and got dressed for school since Keigo and Mizuiro were already outside waiting for him. He was kind of thankful that he put his jotters in his bag the night before or it would have taken him longer to get ready for school. Ichigo grabbed his things and ran down the stairs. He was nearly out the door when Yuzu stood in his way and said,

"Ichigo, you can 't leave yet. You have to have breakfast first.

Remember that you have your school injections today and you can 't have a jag on a empty stomach," while pointing to the table.

Ichigo groaned and sat at the table beside Karin and opposite his dad. He grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed into his mouth. Thinking back when his home room teacher was speaking about the class getting an injection to prevent a new disease that scientists recently discovered. He quickly ate then rushed out the door, saying a quick goodbye to his sisters and his idiot of a father. As he got outside, he saw Keigo and Mizuiro waiting for him

"Hey guys, sorry for wait. You know what my family can be like." Ichigo apologised then started walking.

The walk to school was normally quiet. They talked about random things like girls, school or planning on going to the arcade after school. It was relatively quiet until Uryu showed. Even though Ichigo and Uryu were friends they had a habit to arguing with one another. Uryu and Ichigo would argue over pointless things like: who was the better fighter or which one was funnier. Mizuiro would always just step out of both their ways and keep walking while Keigo would join in the argument as he never liked to be left out.

They would all stop arguing when Orihime or Chad showed up. Even though Chad or Orihime didn't mind the pointless arguing. They would all be quiet because at this point they were bored of arguing and they knew that both Orihime and Chad were never morning people and when either one of them got mad, it was never good for anyone. Uryu had a secret crush on Orihime so he kindly shut up, Ichigo was just being polite to both of them and Keigo he just shut up because everyone else did.

The walk to school went fast as they were all not paying attention to the walk and were busy chatting to one another to notice they were already inside their classroom. Once they got to the classroom, the bell rang, so all of them took their seats.

Ichigo looked over to his right and saw an empty seat. The seat belonged to Rukia, who was still in the soul society, doing whatever. Even though it has only been two months since he saw Rukia. He still missed her. She was one of his closest friends like Chad, Tatsuki who he had known her the longest out of all of his friends, but some how even though he met Rukia only a year ago, they were so close. The things they went through brought them closer. She always had his back and he had hers even when they just met, she gave him her powers so that he could protect his family.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and saw a small petit girl with raven hair walk in.

"Sorry I 'm late, sensei ." She apologised then took a seat beside Ichigo. Ichigo turned around to face his room teacher. He would just have to find out later why Rukia was here.

"Okay class since you all know, you are all getting your jags today. This class will get theirs at the start of 5th period. So just go down to the assembly hall. They will take place there. " The teacher then droned on about exams and what events will be arising soon. After the teacher the stopped talking. The bell rang to indicate first period which was Algebra. Then he walked out the room.

"Hey Rukia what are you doing here? Ichigo asked.

"I' ll explain later, it will take sometime to explain." Rukia replied back then got her things out of her bag.

The whole day all the group of friends heard was something about the jags. It was either it was not sore at all or there were two weird people who they wouldn 't want to get their jag from. Now it was lunch time so the group of friends sat on the roof to eat their lunch.

"This is so frustrating all I have heard is about these stupid injections. Can 't people find something else to talk about ." Ichigo groaned.

"For once, Ichigo, I actually agree with you, it 's like they have never had an injection before," the others just nodded and agreed to what Ichigo and the others said. Ichigo leaned over to Rukia then whispered,

"Are you going to tell me why you are back now ?"

"You will find out very soon, why I am here ." She whispered back.

"What! Ichigo are you dating Rukia without telling me? Planning on your next date ?" Keigo interrupted. Both Ichigo and Rukia blushed at Keigo sudden out burst. Ichigo couldn 't find anyway to defend what Keigo said. He didn't know how to explain the soul society to his friends who were clueless, so he just threw a piece of rock that was next to him, saying,

"Shut up, you don 't know what 's going on. We were discussing..." he slyly looked to Rukia for help.

"We were discussing, what we were going to do for Orihime's birthday since it is coming up, but now you have ruined it. " Rukia stepped in giving Ichigo a glare that said you owe me one . Ichigo couldn t believe how fast she came up with that idea but gladly went along with it.

"Well done, you have ruined the surprise Keigo ." Ichigo piped up, giving him a disappointed look. Orihime just looked down, in sadness yet in happiness as her beloved Ichigo was planning on doing something for birthday.

A few minutes after no-one was talking. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

"Yay, let get these stupid injections over and done with so I don 't have to hear about them again ." Ichigo said seriously then walked to the door, followed by everyone else.

Ichigo and his friends were to occupied chatting to one another that they didn't see who were the doctors were. Ichigo froze first and stared at the two doctors. Sweat began to slip down in his face by the buckets. He didn't know why they were here. It was prevention if a new disease, so why were they there. The doctors looked human but weren't exactly human. One was female with long brown hair that had been braided to the front of her. On the surface she looked innocent but she was the devil in disguise if you got on her bad side. It was her eyes and her polite attitude that was her devilish side.

The other was a male who looked simply creepy. He had a black face with white cheeks and a white strip going from the tip of his nose all the way to his forward. A golden object that had two spiky parts at his forehead and chin. It also had two golden ear mufflers shaped object around his ears. It looked like something from a Pharaoh from ancient Egypt. Surrounding the gold frame was his blue hair that was in a shape of a horn that reached his shoulders.

Uryu walked past Ichigo not realising that he had stopped. Ichigo quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him back. The quinces face dropped at seeing the two 'doctors'.

"Captain Unohana and Captain Mayuri!" He accidentally shouted out loud. The two captain smiled in their ways seeing Ichigo and his friends.

"Why are they here?"

"We are here to make sure you are vaccinated against a disease that a hollows are now spreading." Rukia stepped in. Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other then nodded. Both of the males sprinted out the assembly hall and out of the school grounds. Both of them were shouting,

"No way in hell, am I getting a jag by those two! Especially by Mayuri!" Chad and Orihime quietly sneaked out of the room trying not together noticed. They didn't fancy getting a jag either. If they needed a jag they would just see Isshin or Ryuken, actually qualified doctors or this incident Kisuke as they trusted him a tad more.

* * *

**AN: I thought of the beginning of the story about a year ago but didn't get round to finishing it. So here it is. It is take from the episode in the zanpkatou arc where Ichigo is scrambling away from Mayuri as he was about to inject him with something.**


End file.
